


The Most Fun You've Had

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, 2.06 "Marauders." PWP. (11/03/2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Fun You've Had

"Don't lean against the wall," the voice in his head nagged him.

Trip repressed a sigh. He was tired, filthy and he wanted nothing more than a shower and some sleep. He was proud of what they had done, proud of his crew, even proud of the Captain for following his gut instincts. It didn't come naturally to Trip to question his old friend's motivations, although he did it anyway. Trip was relieved to have been proven wrong on this one. They had done a good thing without, it was to be hoped, making any new enemies or altering the course of some other civilization. But playing one of the Seven Samurai was damned exhausting work.

Unfortunately the turbolift was crammed to the gills and it was going to take a few minutes to reach his deck. It was taking all his willpower to stay upright and not lean against the wall for support. Not that everyone wasn't also tired, not that the crew didn't know he'd been down on the planet working nonstop to get things back in order since the Klingons departed. But it wouldn't be right to show that kind of slackness in front of the rest of the crew. Would it?

"It wouldn't be proper," the voice scolded.

It occurred to Trip that he might be spending too much time around Malcolm if his inner conscience was throwing words like "proper" at him.

Finally the lift reached his deck and with a brief nod at the others, he was just a few steps away from his bed. He opened the door and walked into his dark quarters. He didn't bother reaching for the light switch. He was already pulling off his sweaty shirt before the door had closed all the way. He was so intent on getting into the shower, his hands were opening his pants when he became aware that he wasn't alone. "Aware" meaning he was grabbed and forcibly turned around.

Trip didn't even have time to swear before he was pulled into a searing kiss. The intruder wrapped him in a vise-like embrace and was thoroughly plundering his mouth before Trip had a chance to react. The heat radiating off the smaller body melted into his own and despite his fatigue, Trip felt an energy starting to coalesce in his groin.

The intruder pulled away long enough to push Trip backwards, until his knees crashed into something and he flopped down on the bed. He stared up at his surprise guest in amazement as his pants were yanked off, exposing his entire body, including a blossoming erection.

"You're a mess," Malcolm observed.

"We had trouble with one of the couplings on the wellheads leaking," Trip explained absently. His eyes flicked over the armory officer. "You're not exactly ready for a dress review yourself."

Malcolm was still wearing the sleeveless shirt and his warm-climate uniform trousers. His bare arms were covered in dirt and his hair was a rather unruly mess. He shrugged. "War isn't a neat and tidy undertaking."

"I wasn't complaining," Trip told him, sitting up so that he could run his hands over the smooth muscles of his lover's arms, lightly tanned by their exposure to the sun over the past few days. He pushed Malcolm's shirt up and leaned forward to press a wet kiss against his stomach. "Scruffy looks good on you."

Malcolm let out an audible groan and grabbed Trip by the back of the neck. The engineer found himself once again helpless before the onslaught of Malcolm's tongue and hands. The warm, tickling touch seemed to be everywhere on him all at once.

Malcolm's urgency was contagious. Trip tugged at the shirt and helped pull it off. A little more maneuvering and they were both naked. Pushing the blonde onto his back, Malcolm straddled him, never ending the burning kiss that was making both of them ache.

With a great effort, Trip pushed him away. He was dizzy, although that probably wasn't just due to a lack of oxygen. Malcolm was kneeling over him, gently rubbing his body against Trip's. There was such a fire in his eyes. Trip didn't recall him ever being this aggressive before. "I've never seen you like this," he murmured. At Malcolm's questioning look, he explained, "You snuck into my quarters, jumped me in the dark, ripped my clothes off, threw me onto the bed and now you obviously intend to have your way with me." His cock throbbed at the thought and he felt Malcolm shudder above him. "I'm just wondering if there was a particular reason."

Malcolm blushed. "Would you like me to leave?"

"Are you kidding?" He arched his body up off the bed enough to slide his erection right against Malcolm's, bringing another groan. "You didn't answer my question," he chided. Trip reached up and ran his fingers over the dirt-smudged skin of the other man's face, trying to think of anything that had happened in the past few days that would have inspired Malcolm so. All of a sudden, he understood and the engineer began to laugh.

"What?" Malcolm frowned.

"I get it."

"Get what? You could try speaking in proper English for once."

Trip went off in another fit of laughter. He stopped only when he felt Malcolm move restlessly, like he was thinking of abandoning the chase. Trip grabbed the other man and held him in place. "The past couple days have been the most fun you've had on this mission, haven't they? Not only did you get to train your own little army and prepare an entire battle plan, you got to shoot the bad guys to boot."

Malcolm avoided his eyes, embarrassed. Trip kept chuckling, his fingers ghosting over Malcolm's skin, until he felt a strong hand gently take hold of his erection. The laughing ended in a strangled gasp.

"All right, I'll admit, I do enjoy my work. As for it being the most fun I've had so far, that depends."

The hand was moving up and down with a feather-light touch that was driving Trip insane. "Depends on what?" he managed to pant, seeing the challenge in his lover's eyes.

The answer wasn't in words.


End file.
